The present invention relates generally to the field of prefabricated or partially prefabricated building construction, and particularly to means for anchoring prefabricated wall and roofing panels, such as panels that provide a simulated exterior shingled or tiled appearance.
The integrity of a roofing or siding structure can be affected by the manner in which the panels are secured to the underlying roof trusses or wall structure. Nailing the panels from the outside such that the nail heads protrude through the panel is impractical because exposed nail heads will be a source for water leaks. Conventional panels have sought to overcome this problem by covering the nail heads with overlapping structures such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,899 patent, or by sealing strips cemented in place over the nail head such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,715 patent. In these existing structures, the problem of covering the nail heads complicates the installation of the structure, increases construction costs, and leaves the potential for leaks if installation is not properly done.
The present invention involves an anchoring means for a prefabricated roofing or siding panel which permits the panel to be easily installed and to be installed without the problem of having to conceal exposed nail heads.